An Audience with the Queen
Drink of the Night The pretty pretty princess (from russia, deceivingly thick) Announcements * Website, check it out * Kat and Guillermo are out tonight * You can now use bits to help give a random player, or Gil, a progressively bigger die size(d6, d8, reroll, d10, turn a roll to natural20) to aid them The Story * Jingles casts light as the party begins to descend, Trixie is towards the back, Hyllenae equips her shield, Dawnash and Amalthea are towards the front * The party descends two flights of stairs to a small level that has some weapons behind a chain link fence type barrier which is currently locked. Jingles looks for small munitions, but cannot find anything * They make it to the end of the corridor where it turns to the right. Kaylinsp looks around with his torch. Jingles self-boops and casts Mage Armor. * Jingles has about 20 feet of his 50 feet of rope well soaked in oil. The party is pointed down a hallway and told that that is where the breach occurred. Kaylin is about to leave, but the party sees scythe like talons pierce through his chest. It does not appear to be the queen. The ceiling is about 15 feet high * Initiative ** Hyllenae tries to do a running jump in to attack the creature, hitting both times against its chitin armor ** Trixie fires her Eldritch Blast hitting with the first one, then moves closer hoping to find a break and run through ** The prince moves over a bit, then moves its tail up and fires barbs at Hyllenae and Trixie, only hitting Trixie, causing her to feel a little bit of poison, but it falls out before it is too bad ** Dawnash runs up and tries to hit the creature ** Amalthea shoots her arrows ** Mugsy hides behind the parasol. Jingles moves to the side and shoots a Firebolt at the bug, hitting it in the face ** Hyllenae dashes towards the creature, hitting with her mace twice and adding Divine Smite on the first ** Trixie runs in and fires an Eldritch Blast as she comes in, then jumps onto a table ** The prince clamps the body with two arms on one side, then attacks Hyllenae and Dawnash, hitting both, then retreating more towards a large hole in the wall ** The guard behind the party runs away saying that he will get reinforcements ** Hyllenae and Dawnash miss attacks of opportunity as the creature retreats ** Jingles bowls a rock near the prince with light on it, which turns out to be a femur ** Hyllenae runs towards the prince, but slides a little on the blood, she swings twice and hits with the second, adding divine smite on top ** Trixie shoots some more Eldritch Blasts at the prince, hitting with the first. She also notices that he seems to not have eyes, but more like sensory holes along its chitin "helmet" ** The Prince runs away * Trixie runs to the side and tries to pick the lock in the room, cannot, then tries her key pushing her tool in and popping open the door to look inside, but it is completely dark, so she cannot see inside * Hyllenae notices a film on the tunnel the prince went through, dried like a snail's trail * Trixie goes over to get the rock with Light on it, but Jingles makes another one instead. She enters the room, notices claw marks from the creatures, there is just food in there, mostly crates of dried grain and jerky that is going south. She goes back, leaving the door open * Hyllenae is casting Augury for Weal and Woe for the best and worst course of action. The woe is like the vessel they brought with them, it is dangerous, it may be useful if used with caution. She informs the party of the danger and use of the powder keg, she says that they should have someone guarding it, since they don't know what it will do in terms of what will set it off * Jingles looks for a small vessel, ending up taking a butcher cleaver to get a small amount of the powder onto the cleaver, then casts Mage Hand to hold it then move it towards the door Trixie opened and try to smash it into the door. Most of the powder is dropped. The mage hand, Luigi, then goes up and drops the cleaver onto the powder, which causes a spark and ignites the powder and causing it to pop and fizzle * Hyllenae still thinks that they should move forward. She asks whether they would be able to get the cart in far enough to ignite it with the rope without going into that tunnel, but Jingles thinks that they are still too close. She tries to call out to Helios and give him an image of how to get to them, but he does not seem to understand * Jingles says that they signed up to help people and if they die here, they can't help anyone * Hyllenae asks Amalthea if she could get Helios, but she says that she could light an arrow and shoot the vessel from afar, they are strong enough to move the cart. Hyllenae and Dawnash pick up the bomb and Amalthea is holding a torch. They realize that they may need to take the bomb deeper for it to be really effective * Jingles thinks that they are going to die and they can't let everyone die. He looks for a place for Mugsy to hide, which ends up being under a box and getting wedged under a table * Jingles and Trixie head down the tunnel. She asks Princess to be a second pair of eyes, so he, still in cat form, jumps off and heads forward. Jingles hears the cat talking a bit, almost humming as he walks. He tells her that they need to talk * Jingles stuffs some small strips of fabric covered in rose perfume to fight the rotten mulch smell of the area * Jingles goes in front of the party since if the others get hit and drop the bomb ad they all die. Trixie follows suit, begrudgingly. He notices an off shoot and begins to look down it, he takes out the necromancer's spellbook and uses it to set up Alarm in the main tunnel just past the side tunnel * Trixie tells Princess to go forward and be as stealthy as possible * Trixie senses, via Princess, that something is ahead since he quickly moved. Hyllenae and Dawnash set the vessel down. Princess comes back and she notices another creature behind him and fires off her Eldritch Blasts, hitting with both * Initiative ** The creature rushes up to Trixie and hits with its claws, but misses with its bite ** Jingles takes a couple steps forward and thrusts his umbrella forward to see if it will react to the light and shoots off a Firebolt. The creature is not harmed by the light, but bats it away ** Hyllenae runs up with her mace, but misses in great fashion and it gets lodged in some some mucus on the walls ** Dawnash tosses a dagger at the creature, hitting it ** Amalthea shoots her arrows ** Trixie gets to the other side of the creature, then casts her Shadow blade and hits the creature with it ** The creature turns around and takes both attacks on Trixie, she fails her con save and takes some poison damage ** Jingles pulls his rapier off of his belt and tries to shove it between some of the chitin plates ** Hyllenae finally gets her mace off of the wall ** Dawnash and Amalthea do the dagger and arrow ** Trixie takes an attack and then moves back her full movement deeper into the tunnel, she sees a large creature that seems more like what she expected, very grub like ** The creature attack Hyllenae, hitting on both ** Jingles moves forward a little and tries for a low attack, since Hyllenae is going high, killing the creature ** Trixie drops from the poison, Hyllenae quickly heals the poison and gives her 5 points as well ** The fat creature fires a chunk of something at Jingles, who fires back at it ** Hyllenae moves forward to attack the new creature, hitting it the first time, but misses the second, lodging her mace in the wall again ** Dawnash and Amalthea run forward, not getting far, but Amalthea takes her shot ** Trixie climbs on top of the dead beast and throws her shadow blade at the creature then recalls it to her hand ** The creature spits another mucus wad, but misses Hyllenae ** Jingles tries to get a Firebolt down its mouth, killing this one as well, then moves around the corner as it begins to deflate ** Hyllenae gets her mace out ** There still appears to be some movement from inside of the nurse creature * (Break) * The party takes a short rest * Jingles ritual casts Tenser's Floating Disk at the end of the rest, Trixie is on the disk. Hyllenae is in the lead * Jingles tries a rope and Dawnash helps lower people down using the disk as a pulley * Trixie sees a familiar talon in the distance get pulled away * The party prepares for battle * Jingles brings out Luigi, Trixie suggests trying to blow the creature's arm off with a small amount of the powder. He hopes that the creature will try to attack Luigi. Trixie readies a Blast, Hyllenae has her mace and shield * The creature gets away and Luigi puts the powder back into the bomb * The party waits for a bit and Jingles ritual casts Alarm again * Another of the fat, grub like creatures comes out which vomits into a pool where tiny grubs eat it, then another of these nurses comes out * Dawnash is seen and a mucus ball is fired at him * Initiative ** Hyllenae moves forward and throws a rock at the creature, getting its attention ** The nurse attacks Hyllenae but misses its bite ** The other nurse spits up on Camille ** Trixie moves out a bit, fires some Eldritch Blasts at the creatures, hitting with the second ** Jingles naruto ninja runs forward after bringing out his rapier, activates his blade song, and dashes ** Amalthea and Dawnash move forward, Dawnash going Ip man on the teeth ** A large one of the scythe creatures comes out, seems to be the queen ** Hyllenae tries to use Turn the Faithless, which also causes Princess to run away ** The nurses do not get their mucus back, seemingly scared in the presence of the queen, Jingles and Hyllenae are frightened ** Trixie fires off her blasts, hitting, then hides ** Jingles moves 20 feet to the side, scared of the queen, pulls Tenser's to where he was, then goes back and conjures Luigi, high fives him, has him scoop up a good handful of the powder, then creep forward a bit on the side ** Amalthea moves forward to line up a shot and hits the queen ** Dawnash goes up and attacks one of the nurses again ** The queen moves towards Dawnash and attacks, hitting him, then moving forward to Hyllenae and attacking her, biting and grappling her with the tendrils on her chin ** Hyllenae is grappled, but tries to shove her mace in its mouth, hitting and using a 2nd level slot for divine smite, then attacks the mandibles, but misses ** Trixie only sees the side of the queen through the hole in front of her, moves to the side and fires her Blasts at the first nurse ** Jingles shakes off his fear, tells the queen to look at him, then casts a third level Burning Hands over her babies ** Amalthea runs up and makes her two attacks on the queen ** Dawnash goes all Ip Man, using a ki point, on the queen ** The Queen swallows Hyllenae whole then backs up. She then bites Jingles ** Hyllenae attacks the queen from the inside ** Trixie fires Eldritch Blast at the Queen, aiming for the part that is not the snake bulge, hitting with bothm, then hides again ** Jingles gets behind one of the walls with a holes in it, then pops and chugs a healing potion "like a frat kid from ASU" getting full hp back ** Amalthea tries to close the distance to the queen, but can't make it, so she attacks the nurse instead ** The queen misses attacks on Amalthea ** Hyllenae attempts to attack again, hitting and adding divine smite, causing the queen to gag a bit. She hits with her second as well ** The nurse lobs its load at Dawnash ** Trixie sees the queen dealing with Hyllenae inside and fires her Blasts off, hitting with one, then hides again ** Jingles shuts out that after Hyllenae gets out, they need to book it ** Amalthea stabs at the queen ** The Queen makes a bite attack on Amalthea, hitting her ** Hyllenae attacks the queen from the inside again, hitting both time. Hyllenae is looking rough ** The nurse attacks Dawnash ** Trixie casts Hex on the queen, then fires off her Blasts, killing the queen by blowing out its eye ** Hyllenae tries to get out of the Queen. Trixie runs over and tries to help Hyllenae out cutting through the blubber ** Hyllenae is unconscious making death saves ** Jingles uses his vibrating rapier to help cut ** Hyllenae wakes up, grabs her healing potion and drinks it ** Everyone reaches in and pulls Hyllenae out of the queen's body ** The prince appears again ** Jingles says that he can try to Heat Metal on the bomb, but they need to run ** Jingles casts a 3rd level Magic Missile to the Prince ** Amalthea does her naruto Wonder women run up ** The prince bites at Amalthea, hitting, and she fails her con save ** Hyllenae runs up and makes her two attacks, missing with both, exhausted ** Trixie moves her Hex to the prince, then throws two Lightning daggers, hitting with one ** Jingles casts a 2nd level Magic Missile at the prince's face ** Amalthea takes out the Prince, running up the side, just slicing him open * The party runs out, Trixie grabbing her daggers and Princess by the scruff of his neck. Jingles uses his Arcane Anomaly to use Heat Metal. His mind seems to open up causing him to be able to speak, read, write, and understand any language of his choice * The party feels the explosion behind them Characters * The Prince - a large creature like the one described at the keep * The nurses - large grub like creatures with long teeth * The Queen - the big mama, like the prince, but much larger Items Crawler mucus - contact poison, DC 13 save or poison (Trixie) Quotations "Getting the lucky die?" Adam, "No, I'm getting the right die, I do it different." Amber @ 33:40 "Not as helpful as I was hoping, that's a for..." Adam @ 2:36:20 "It has regurgitated its load" Gil @ 2:46:25 d6 "...6 rounds.. I hate chance" Gil @ 2:53:11 Jingles taunting the queen"She's going to kill you!" Amber "She can try..." Adam @ 3:17:05 "What do we say to death, snaps not today... wait.. 21? we accept death today..." Adam @ 3:22:05 Hyllenae being pulled out "The queen has given birth for the last time" Gil @ 3:54:45 "Almost a natural 20, but I can.." Gil "You can" Amber die "Natural 20" Gil @ 3:58:44